Fall For You
by MissCharlotteAwesome
Summary: Purple claws clutched the alcohol as white hooves plucked gently at a frayed end of the couch. They sat curled up, inches away, but distant as the stars from each other, not saying a word. Songfic request from BeyondTheDark, rated T for drinking


**Song fic request from my cousin, Rita (BeyondTheDark); "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade, SpikexRarity**

**kinda AU version? I dunno, they're older and married and life kinda sucks right now for Spike and Rarity.**

**;A; it will make sense when you read it. Try?**

* * *

><p>Another bottle down, and no contact was made between the couple. Purple claws clutched the alcohol as white hooves plucked gently at a frayed end of the couch. They sat curled up, inches away, but distant as the stars from each other, not saying a word. Silence hung heavy in the air, but it was better than their usual... loud discussions.<p>

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

Rarity felt tears pool unwillingly in her deep blue eyes. Married life was so perfect at first with him. Everything was amazing, she was truly in love with Spike, though she had known him literally since he was a baby dragon. They had time to grow together, to become friends before they took things further. When he was of age to truly understand relationships, he had sought her, and she fell for him hard.

But now... Nothing was right. She looked on sadly at his profile, soaking in his chisled and matured features, wishing he'd turn his lovely green eyes towards her. She sighed soflty and gave up. There was no doubt she still loved him, but it seemed as though they had changed together.

Her resolve was wavering, and for the very first time, she truly wondered if it was worth it. Could they really work through this?

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

He realized as well as she did how their marriage was going, but he couldn't figure out how to make her know he didn't want to fight, but he didn't want to lose her. She was his one and only love. His eyes roamed over her ivory coat, sapphire cutie mark and violet mane, more beautiful than Celestia herself to him.

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Oh<em>

This absence between them tore at him. It was heart-breaking, and the opposite of what he wanted. He only wanted to care for her, make her happy, to love her, and forever be by her side. He hadn't followed by his word, to do just that- he was inadequate as a husband, terrible as a friend, horrible as himself.

How could he show her that she meant all of Equestria to him?

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<br>_

Spike lifted his head, struck by an idea. He stood fast, a brilliant but yeilding smile on his face. Rarity started at his sudden movement, her damp eyes meeting his. The grin faltered on his face, but he held out an arm anyway.

"My lady?"

She giggled softly, eyes filling. He gently wiped her tears away and pulled her up on her hooves. They hummed a tune together, dancing like they did on their wedding night, love surrounding them like a warm blanket.

_So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When your asleep  
><em>

He inhaled her rosey scent, twirling a tendril of her georgeous mane the same way he twirled her body around their living room. She sighed happily into his chest, refusing to speak lest it ruin the sweet mood created. Emotions choked him, and he found himself unable to speak, and not really wanting to at that.

They danced together for hours, until both became tired. He watched her happiness cover with exaustion, and he scooped her up bridal style. Laughter bubbled up from her as her hooves wrapped around his neck, and he kissed her deeply, stepping towards their bedroom.

They lay wrapped in each others warmth, feeling a heavy weight had been lifted off their relationship.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>

"I love you, Rarity."

"I love you, darling Spikey Wikey."

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and in their hearts.

_You're impossible to find  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>:D I did it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review! (it makes me feel all warm and gooey-er than normal on my insides :3)**

_**~MissAwesome~**_


End file.
